The rings
by jungyeol
Summary: . .


Jongin tersenyum kecil, berada dikelas III.B membuat jadwal pelajaran olah raga dilakukan dihari dan jam yang sama dengan kelas II.B, dan sekarang mereka sedang berada dilapangan olahraga indoor mewah milik SOPA .

"kau serius?" Tanya Joonmyeon, matanya memadang Jongin dengan alis mengkerut .

"memang aku pernah bercanda?" Jawab Jongin datar, Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan .

"labih baik kau batalkan niatmu ." sambung seseorang, Chanyeol, memandang laki-laki berkulit tan yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu dengan pandangan datar .

"kenapa ?" jawab Jongin tanpa menatap chanyeol, matanya memandang lurus kearah Eunhee yang sedang men-dribble bola basket .

"aku hanya khawatir malah nantinya kau yang tertarik oleh gadis itu duluan ." jawab ChanyeoL santai ,yang disambut tawa oleh Joonmyeon, Jongin mendesis pelan .

"ya ,kau tidak bisa melihatku senang ya?" ucap Jongin dengan nada kesal, matanya menatap Chanyeol sinis. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh .

"Hyung, aku akan buktikan jika gadis itu akan takhluk padaku ."

Eunhee menghela nafas lelah, lalu berjalan kepinggir lapangan dan mendudukan bokongnya disana .Bermain basket satu jam tanpa jeda membuat kakinya yang sudah lama tidak digunakan untuk bermain basket lagi terasa rontok .

Jinri berlari kecil kearahnya, lalu menyodorkan botol minum yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah .

"Ini ,minumlah ." ucap Jinri dengan nada ceria, Eunhee menerima air pemberian Jinri dan langsung meminumnya .

"Terimakasih ." ucap Eunhee, gadis itu tersenyum tipis yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jinri .

"Mau bertanding denganku ?" ucap seseorang, Eunhee dan Jinri menoleh bersamaan. Eunhee menatap seseorang berkulit tan itu datar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kelapangan yng sudah hampir kosong .

"Aku bicara denganmu ." ucap orang itu lagi, Jinri maupun Eunhee tidak ada yang menyahut ,sementara beberapa siswi lain mulai mendekat, memandangi moment –yang menurut mereka- langka ,senior di SOPA bukanlah senior yang suka 'menyambangi' junior mereka duluan, terlebih yang 'disambangi' adalah anak baru .

"Kau bicara denganku ?" tanya Eunhee, gadis itu mendongak, menatap manik mata hitam milik Jongin. laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya, pandangan gadis bermata biru itu membuatnya 'tersihir' beberapa detik .

"Iya ,kita tanding three point ,hanya sekali lemparan, yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang. Bagaimana ?" ucap Jongin lancar, matanya menatap lurus pada Eunhee, gadis itu memandangnya balik, membuat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu .

"Tidak ." jawab Eunhee singkat, Jongin menaikkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah smirk .

"Kau takut ?" tanya Jongin, Eunhee menghela nafas pelan .

'kenapa orang ini menyebalkan sekali ?' batin Eunhee .

"hanya sekali ." ucap Eunhee pelan ,membuat suara riuh yang berasal dari siswi dilapangan, mungkin ini akan menjadi sejarah baru sekolah mereka jika nanti Jongin, mantan kapten basket sekolah mereka bisa dikalahkan oleh Eunhee.

"oke ." Jawab Jongin ,percaya dirinya memuncak ,ia melihat Eunhee gagal beberapa kali saat mencoba three point saat bertanding dengan teman sekelasnya tadi .

"kau duluan ." ucap Jongin sambil melempar bola basket pada Eunhee ,gadis itu menangkapnya .Eunhee mulai mengambil posisi ditengah lapangan ,mendribble bola beberapa kali ,menghela nafas pelan ,lalu melemparnya kearah ring .

Masuk .

Eunhee tersenyum dalam hati ,beberapa siswi yang masih bertahan dipinggir lapangan, termasuk jinri dan guru olah raga kelas II.B -yang entah sejak kapan ikut bergabung- bertepuk tangan,Jongin berlari kecil mengambil bola yang menggelinding tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, disisi kiri lapangan .

Jongin berjalan santai sambil men-dribble bola ,mengambil posisi ditengah lapangan sama seperti Eunhee ,mendribble bola beberapa kali, lalu melemparnya kearah ring .

Lolos .

Bola itu hanya berputar dibesi ring lalu terjatuh keluar dari lingkaran ring .Jongin diam ,ia kalah oleh permainan yang dimulainya sendiri. sementara siswi yang berada dilapangan mulai bersorak, lalu mulai mendekati Eunhee yang menatap Jongin tanpa ekspresi .

Eunhee mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, beberapa menit lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi, hanya tinggal ia sendiri didalam kelas karena Jinri sudah melesat keluar kelas saat bel berbunyi tadi, mungkin berkencan dengan Minho, sunbaenya yang tadi diperkenalkan dengan Jinri saat dikantin, entahlah, ia tidak ingin repot mencari tahu kemana gadis yang lebih pendek dua senti darinya itu pergi .

"sudah mau pulang?" sebuah suara yang mulai familiar ditelinga Eunhee kembali terdengar ,Jongin menyenderkan badanya dipintu dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke kantung celana .

Eunhee tak menjawab, gadis itu lebih memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dari pada menjawab pertanyaan sunbaenya itu .

"aku antar kau pulang ." ucap Jongin, alis Eunhee mengkerut .

"apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil melepaskan earphonenya, Jongin menghela nafas pelan, ia mulai kesal dengan gadis yang terus mengacuhkannya sejak kejadian dilapangan pagi tadi .

"aku antar pulang ." ucap Jongin sekali lagi.

"tidak perlu ." ucap gadis itu pelan sambil melewati Jongin, laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan .

'kenapa gadis ini susah sekalididekati ?' batin Jongin .

"kau harus aku antar, sekarang aku pel- ." ucap Jongin terpotong, hampir saja ia menyebut dirinya adalah pelayan Eunhee, tapi'kan dia akan melayani Eunhee sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, tapi kalau bukan pelayan apa namanya?

Jongin membuntuti Eunhee yang terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung SOPA, matanya memandangi tubuh Eunhee dari belakang, rambut yang tidak terlalu panjang diikat asal, tinggi badan yang hanya sepundaknya, badan yang tidak terlalu berisi-kurus malahan-apa yang menarik dari gadis itu? Ah iya, mata birunya juga cukup menarik dan dadanya juga tidak bisa kecil .Jongin memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangan, kenapa jadi mesum begini?

"kau mau mengikutiku sampai kapan?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, matanya menangkap Eunhee yang sedang menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi .ia baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah sampai dihalte bis yang tidak terlalu jauh dari SOPA, terlalu banyak melamun membuatnya tidak sadar kemana ia mengikuti Eunhee .

"aku mau mengantarmu pulang ." jawab Jongin, matanya masih menatap Eunhee, tidak ada perubahan diwajah gadis itu .

'biasanya seorang gadis akan senang diantar pulang oleh laki-laki, tapi kenapa gadis ini datar sekali? Apa dia tidak menyukai laki-laki?' Jongin memukul keningnya sekali lagi, kenapa fikiranya jadi kacau begini? Tadi memikirkan 'dada' Eunhee, sekarang menyangka gadis itu lesbi,ia harus ke konsultasi ke Chanyeol setelah ini .

Eunhee menatap jongin dengan alis naik sebelah 'kenapa laki-laki ini aneh sekali? Melamun lalu memukul keningnya sendiri, apa dia gila?' Eunhee merinding sendiri,laki-laki –yang kata Jinri- populer disekolahnya, terutama dikalangan para perempuan itu,dia gila?

"rumahmu dimana?" tanya Jongin, dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'jika-kau-mengabaikanku-lagi-kubunuh-kau' .

"aku tidak sembarangan memberi tahu privasi pada orang asing ." jawab gadis itu enteng lalu membalikan badannya jadi memunggungi Jongin. Tangan laki-laki itu terkepal kuat, kesabarannya menghadapi gadis dihadapannya itu mulai habis .

"aku bukan orang asing ." ucap Jongin, nada suaranya naik satu oktaf. Tak ada jawaban, laki-laki berkulit tan itu memiringkan kepalanya, telinga gadis itu disumpal-lagi- dengan earphone. Jongin menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya tidak mudah menghadapi gadis bermata biru dihadapannya .

'Mata biru itu, dari mana ia mendapatkannya?' batin Jongin, kembali melamun. Ia tidak sadar jika Eunhee sudah melangkah menjauhinya memasuki bis .

"ya! Tunggu aku!"

Eunhee melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah SOPA, beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis,tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar. Mata birunya menatap langit, salju mulai turun mengenai bumi. Eunhee menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia tidak tahan dingin, dan bodohnya sekarang ia tidak membawa jaket .

Drrtt

Eunhee merogoh kantong bajunya, matanya menatap layar ponselnya malas .

'kevin'

Nama itu terlihat jelas dilayar ponselnya, ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong bajunya .

Bruk

Eunhee terjatuh diaspal dengan bokong yang mendarat lebih dulu, ia medesis kecil, lalu menatap telapak tangannya yang terasa perih, sedikit mengeluarkan darah tergores aspal karena tadi ia sempat menhan badannya dengan tangan .

"cih, baru didorong sedikit saja sudah jatuh." Eunhee mendongak,menatap empat orang gadis -yang mungkin- seumuran dengannya dengan tatapan bingung .keempat gadis itu menatap Eunhee dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"masih anak baru sudah mencari masalah dengan EXO oppa." Desis salah seorang gadis berambut pendek, yang diangguki tiga kepala lain. Eunhee bangkit, lalu menatap empat orang didepannya bingung.

"EXO?" tanya Eunhee dengan alis naik sebelah, 'EXO' Eunhee belum pernah mendengar kata aneh itu sebelumnya.

"pura-pura tidak tahu lagi. jongin oppa,kau tahu kan? Orang yang sudah kau kalahkan kemarin!" ucap gadis berambut pirang, badannya lebih tinggi dari ketiga temannya, tapi tetap lebih pendek dari Eunhee. Eunhee menggaruk alisnya yang tidak gatal, sebuah kebiasaan dari dulu jika ia mulai bingung.

"aku hanya tau Jongin, ak-"

"OPPA!" teriak gadis itu serempak, Eunhee mengelus telinganya yang terasa mendengung dengan punggung tangan karena telapak tangannya masih terasa perih.

"terserah, EXO oppa, atau apapun namanya itu bukan urusanku ." ucap Eunhee datar pada keempat gadis tadi .

"apapun urusan EXO oppa adalah urusan kami, dan seekor hama sepertimu yang hanya menggangu EXO oppa, khususnya Jongin oppa juga adalah urusan kami ." gadis berambut pirang itu kembali berbicara, Eunhee mengepalkan tangannya kencang, mengabaikan rasa perih yang melanda telapak tangannya .

'hama? Apa gadis pirang ini tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?' batin Eunhee,ia menghela nafas kencang.

"kenapa? Kau mau marah pada kami,hm? Dasar HAMA." Desis gadis berambut hitam dengan menekankan pada kata 'hama' .

"kau-"

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara berat menghentikan ucapan Eunhee, empat gadis itu membalikan badannya kompak .

"Chanyeol oppa..." ucap salah seorang dari mereka, laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Chanyeol' itu menatap empat gadis tadi dan Eunhee dingin .

"aku sudah bilang berapa kali untuk berhenti merecoki urusan kami?" ucap Chanyeol kepada empat gadis itu,mata bulatnya menatap satu-persatu empat gadis didepannya tajam.

"tapi oppa,ham-"

"pergi." Ucap Chanyeol pelan .

"tapi oppa-"

"kalian tuli?" ucap Chanyeol dingin, keempat gadis tadi langsung berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dan Eunhee. Gadis berambut pirang berhenti tak terlalu jauh dari mereka berdua, lalu menatap Eunhee benci .

"urusan kita belum berakhir, HAMA." Ucap gadis itu dengan intonasi penuh kemarahan, Eunhee menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, emosinya sudah sampai diubun-ubun, ingin sekali rasanya menelfon seseorang dan menyuruhnya menendang gadis pirang itu keluar dari SOPA .

"aku mendengar seluruh pembicaraan kalian tadi, namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku bagian dari EXO ." ucap Chanyeol lancar, Eunhee menatap laki-laki jangkung dihadapannya dingin.

"aku tidak perduli siapa kau, tapi tolong katakan pada Empat gadis tadi untuk tidak menggangguku lagi ." jawab Eunhee tidak perduli, mengabaikan wajah kaget Chanyeol .

"aku yakin mereka akan mendengarkan perkataanmu, mereka FANS kalian 'kan?" ucap Eunhee dengan menekan suara saat ia menyebut kata 'fans' .

"terserah kau ingin perduli atau tidak, tapi soal mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak mengganggumu, aku rasa itu sedikit sulit, terutama soal masalah internal-mu dengan Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol datar. Jika boleh mengakui, Chanyeol cukup tampan tapi sepertinya ia tidak kalah menyebalkan dari Jongin ,fikir Eunhee .

"kenapa?" tanya Eunhee dengan alis naik sebelah .

"gadis berambut pirang itu, ia mantan pacar Jongin ."

TBC


End file.
